Forever and Always
by llyssaxx19
Summary: Chris Richardson and Blake Lewis from American Idol Season Six live and love with Alyssa and Brooke
1. Chapter 1

"We'll be back in an hour or so." Chris said grabbing his keys off the table. Blake reached for his wallet and got up off the couch. The girls looked at them confused. "Where are you going? It's Blake's birthday! I thought we were just going to chill here and party." Alyssa stated frustrated. "Well I wanted to take him out somewhere. Like we used to." Chris got his sweatshirt and pulled it over hi head, realizing it was raining. "Oh, that sounds cool. So can we come?" Brooke asked. "Uhm, no. It's like a guy time thing." Alyssa rolled her eyes and got off the couch. "Fine." She glided her hands up his chest and around his neck. She hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll miss you." She murmured against his neck. "And I'll miss you too." Chris replied after kissing her cheek. Brooke got up too and hugged Blake. "You're so going to get it when you come back. You know that right?" She whispered in a voice only audible for him to hear. He smiled widely. "No, I think you're going to get it babe." He whispered back. "No you are." "Nope, you." "Blake. When you get back here, you are in serious trouble." Blake smiled again. "It's my birthday and what I say goes." He said loudly while pulling away from her hug. Brooke laughed. I can never win with you." She ended. He laughed and followed Chris to the door. It closed behind them and Brooke fell backwards onto the couch.

Alyssa followed her actions and sat pretzel style on the couch. "Sooo…how's Chris?" Brooke asked her eagerly. "Uhm, good?" She answered confused picking up the television remote and pressing the power button. "Alyssa. I think you should know what I mean by now. Let's try this again. So, how IS Chris?" "Uhm, damn good?" She replied again in the same voice as last time. Brooke rolled her eyes. "What is your problem? You never talked about this before and you're still not. It's annoying." Alyssa's eyes drew from the TV to Brooke. "Alright, let's talk about Chris. He's big. Bigger than Blake will ever be." She laughed in disbelief. "Yeah, um, no. You wish. Blake definitely wins this one." "No he doesn't. Chris wins. Done." She concluded. Brooke laughed again. "Wow. You seem pretty sure of yourself." Alyssa laughed as well. "Well I know a winner when I see one."

Chris pulled the car into the Burger King parking lot. Him and Blake got out of the car and ran towards the building, trying not to get wet from the pouring rain. Chris got to the door first, held it open for Blake, and followed him in the restaurant. The room was empty except for the employees. Outside, there was a giant line at the drive through. "Everything's on me. What do you want?" Chris asked analyzing the menu on the wall behind the counter. "Uhm, I'll have a number five. And thanks man, for everything. Letting us stay at your house, letting Adam and Jake stay over…and the burger." Chris laughed. "It's no problem. I like having you and Brooke over, and Adam and Jake…and buying you burgers."A man walked over to them and crossed his arms no the counter. "Hey, I'm Matt. How can I help you?" Chris faced him and answered, "Yeah hi, uhm, can I have a number five…and a number two?" "Sure thing. Here or to go?" Chris turned around to Blake. "Here, sir." He answered for him. Matt disappeared into the back of the kitchen. "You wanna go get a table and I'll pay and get drinks?" "Alright, can I have a Sprite?" Blake asked him. "Sure thing." He said back, imitated the worker. He laughed and walked away and sat down in the corner of the room at a table with two chairs. Minutes later, Matt came back to the counter with a tray that had two boxes of French fries, two burgers, and two empty cups. Chris paid for the food and carried the dark blue tray over to the soda machine. He pushed the button for ice and collected some on each cup. Next he placed one of them under the Sprite nozzle and pushed in the button. It filled all the way up and he released the button. He sealed a lid on the cup and moved over to the Dr. Pepper. Again, he pressed down the button and soda came pouring into the cup. He let go of it and put another lid on. Chris put both cups on the tray and went on searching for Blake. He spotted him in a corner next to the rain covered window and walked over. He placed the tray in the middle of the table in between them and sat down. After a couple seconds, Blake looked away from the window and to the tabletop, thinking. "You okay?" Chris asked him before shoving a french fry in his own mouth. Blake regained his focus and reached for his drink. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking. So, uh when are you getting Alyssa's ring?" Chris took his burger and unwrapped it on the table. "Oh, I wanted to talk you about that. I don't know when though. Why?" He took a bite and wiped his mouth with his hand afterwards. "I think I want to get Brooke an... something too." Blake got a straw from the tray, took the wrapper off, and stuck it through the X in the middle of the lid. "Oh, well that maybe we'll go after this. What do you want to get her?" Chris asked. He seemed so clam talking about it, but Blake wasnt. He didnt make eye contact with his friend. "Well i wanted to as-. You know what? You go first. What did you want to tell me?" Chris dropped the burger on the foil. He looked at Blake, very serious. "Alright, the ring was suppost to be for our anniversary, but i think it's gonna be an engagement ring." He confessed. Blake cursed to himself. He planned on getting Brooke the same thing, and he could of if he hadn't asked Chris to go first. He didnt want to ruin their moment, so he couldnt ask her to marry him now, or anytime soon. "Man, thats great. I'm really happy for you." He tried to make his words sound real but couldnt. "Mhmm. And what did you want to tell me?" Chris asked him, putting his own straw into the lid of his drink. He sipped his soda and waited for his answer. "Oh. Uhh, nothing. Just forget it."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the house, Alyssa and Brooke were watching music videos. "I'm hungry. You?" Alyssa asked. "Yeah, what do you want?" They both got stood up headed towards the kitchen. "Uhm, Cuban food." Alyssa joked. Brooke laughed and followed her. "It's really raining hard." She told her while she raided through her refrigerator. "Uh! We have no food. What do you want?" Brooke walked over and looked in the refrigerator as well. "Jesus! You have like a million dollars now, go shopping." She shut the door and Alyssa walked to the pantry. She slid the two doors open and looked around. She pulled out a tub of brownies in one hand and hot fudge in the other. "Get the vanilla ice cream from the freezer?" Brooke didn't answer her with words. Instead, she opened the freezer and got the ice cream bucket as Alyssa got to bowls. She dropped a brownie in each empty bowl. Brooke got a scooper from the drawer and scooped out two chunks for each of them. They both waited for the hot fudge to heat in the microwave. "How long have the guys been gone?" She asked. Brooke looked at the clock on the oven behind her. "Fifteen minutes." Alyssa sighed and headed to open up the microwave door. It beeped loudly three times and she swung the door open, took out the bottle, and slammed it shut. She walked back to the counter. Meanwhile, Brooke had put another brownie on top of all the ice cream in each sundae. Without any hesitation, Alyssa squeezed the bottle on top of her bowl, the hot fudge pouring down like a waterfall. She stopped and handed it to Brooke. She did the same thing to her ice cream as her friend got two spoons. Brooke capped the bottle and put it back in its place in the pantry. They both took their bowls and walked back to the living room. The curled up on the couch again. "So what are we doing when they get back?" Alyssa asked after trying her sundae. "Um, I don't know about you two but I surely know what me and Blake are doing." Brooke answered and then tasted hers. "Oh, okay, wow. In my house? Kay whatever. Wash the sheets, don't be loud. Please." Brooke laughed and blushed. "Yeah, alright so, do you know why Chris has been so… attached to you lately?" She questioned, changed the subject. Alyssa shrugged her shoulders and they both ate some more. "Well. I think I know why. He's going to propose to you. I can tell. Alyssa felt he heart drop. "Shut up. He is not. He's just being cute. That's all." "Alyssa, lets think about this. You've been dating for three years. He can't take his eyes off you all of the sudden. And now he took Blake somewhere that we can't know about or tag along. What does that tell you?" "Well it's his birthday! Just you and I went out on mine. And maybe he's just excited for our anniversary. You were all over Blake all last week." She really hoped he would ask her, but kept denying it. Getting her hopes up for something like that and not having it happen would be too much to handle. "Dude whatever. I 99.9 percent believe he's going to ask you to marry him. If you don't believe me then fine." "Kay." Alyssa ended. It was quiet like it always was after they have a disagreement. When the sundaes were finished, Alyssa took both bowls and put them in the kitchen sink. She walked back and sat down. "So you really think he's gonna ask me to marry him?" She asked breaking the silence. "Yes. I wouldn't lie to you. I really think he will." Brooke answered. She was sort of jealous admitting that a person younger than he was getting engaged before she was, but she was happy for her. "Oh. Well, I guess that's cool I guess." She was anxious, embarrassed and happy all at the same time. "You guess? Alyssa you might be Mrs. Richardson!" Alyssa couldn't help but smile at that. She could definitely see herself as Mrs. Alyssa Richardson.

Chris stood up, threw all the trash away, and put the tray back on the counter. He met Blake at the door and left Burger King. It wasn't raining anymore so they calmly strolled to the car. Blake hopped in the passenger seat and watched Chris get in too. He started up the car and waited for the air to get cool. "So where are we going grandpa?" Chris asked him, jokingly. "Where ever is fine you youngin." Blake joked back. They both laughed and Chris backed the car out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "So man, **thirty-five** years old. H-woo-eee." He said like the country boy he really is. "Yup. And still looking good." They laughed again. "So where are we?" Blake asked. Chris turned the corner into a huge parking lot. "Oh. Okay. Haha. What are we doing here?" Chris parked the car and got out. Blake did the same and they shut the doors at the exact same time. "Well, you said you wanted to get Brooke something, so why not. I can start looking for a ring now too." "Oh okay." A couple minutes later, they were in the mall and looking for the jewelry store. They walked passed Pac Sun, Hollister, and then the food court. Next in line was KAY. Chris opened the see-through glass door and walked in. He stepped to the counter and skimmed over the bracelets and earrings inside it. Blake slowly followed him. He felt like all of the sudden Chris loved Alyssa more than ever and was now randomly asking her hand in marriage. He himself had been planning on asking Brooke for about a week now. He felt like his chance was now lost. He couldn't take his best friends' moment. Blake tried his best to put it behind him and help Chris out as much as he could. "Hey! Can I help you with anything?" Chris and Blake could tell by their voice that whoever was talking knew who they were. He turned his head to a skinny, long blonde haired woman in a sleeveless black dress and heels. "Uhm, probably. I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend." Chris told her nervously. He didn't want to tell her that it was an engagement ring. What if everyone found out? "Okay, how old is she? If you don't mind me asking..." Chris looked at her nametag. It read Kaelyn in bold black letters. He said the name over and over again in his head, realizing how much he liked it. "She is **twenty-one**, Kaelyn." Even saying the name felt amazing. "Okay. I have some ideas. Follow me?" She came out from behind the counter and led Blake and Chris to a shelf on the wall. She came out from behind the counter and led the guys to the corner of the store. They followed her and gazed at the rings in the tall, glass shelf in front of them. Kaelyn took out her keys and opened it. She took a gold ring with one diamond in the middle. "How's this?" she asked. Chris looked at it more closely. "I don't think she'll like it. It's not full enough. But it is really nice though." Blake realized how his friend wasn't so clam anymore. Kaelyn nodded and took out another one. Again the ring was gold, but there was on huge purple stone in the middle, and many tiny diamonds around it. "And what about this one?" Chris stared at it for a while. "I don't think she'll like this one either. Too much you know?" he looked over his shoulder at Blake. He nodded to him showing that he understood. Chris turned back around to Kaelyn and watched her put it back on the shelf. "Yo, uhm, sorry if I'm a pain in the ass. I just… I just want it to be perfect." He admitted shyly. "Oh not at all! Some people are worse. I understand completely." She took out another ring. This one had a silver band with a big diamond in the middle and two small ones on each side of it. He automatically fell in love with it. "Wow. It's beautiful." Blake watched Kaelyn carefully hand the ring to Chris. He took it and glided his finger around the smooth silver band. He put it on his pinky finger and stood next to Blake. "What do you think?" "She'll like anything you get her. But I know for a fact, she'll love it." He assured him. Chris smiled and pulled the ring off his finger and gave it back to Kaelyn. "Would you like to see more or is…" "Nope. This is the one." Chris interrupted. She closed the door to the shelf and locked it. Then she went behind the counter and started playing with a calculator. Chris joined Blake and walked around the store "So what do you want to get Brooke?" Chris asked, trying to push the stress away. He didn't think it would be this hard, picking out the perfect ring, finding the right time to ask, even getting the right answer. "Uhm, just forget about it." Chris stopped confused and Blake just kept walking. "What? Why?" Blake continued down the glass counter. "Well you're getting married. I dont want to take your spotlight. I feel like I'm taking you and Lyss's moment." "Blake you're not takin-" "SIR! I can ring you up right over here now!" Kaelyn screamed across the store. Nobody else was in there so it didnt really matter. Blake looked at Chris, eyebrows raised. Chris opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. Instead, he signed and turned towards the counter. He stepped over slowly and looked at the ring for Alyssa in the center of the table. "Would you like a little box" She asked. Blake pretended to be looking at the earrings, but out of the corner of his eye, he was watching them. He saw he put the ring in a dark blue box, place it in a plastic bag with the KAY logo on it. She took Chris's credit card and swiped it into the machine. Chris pressed a couple buttons and took the bag off the counter and made his way back to Blake. "Man, please don't let this get in the way of you and Brooke. I just won't give it to her if that's how you're going to be." Blake turned around and walked to the door, Chris shortly following behind him. "It's not getting in the way of anything. And if something ws getting in the way, it would be us." He walked throught the glass door and held it open. "We like having you over here. You helped me through this more than anybody. And if Alyssa says yes, I want you to be my best man at the wedding." he felt like he was way ahead of himself. He just bought a ring out of nowhere and now he was already planning a wedding. "Well **when** she says yes, I'd be delighted."  
They cakeshaked and left the mall. Again, Chris drove and Blake took shotgun in the black car. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Blake turned the radio on but the volume was very low. "So, uh, when are you popping up the big question?" "I really have no clue. I want the time to be right. You know? And I still have to get the okay from her father." Chris kept his eyes mostly on the road, but occasionally he would turn his head to Blake. As soon as Alyssa's dad was mentioned, Blake chuckled. "And yeah, good luck there buddy." He patted him on the back. Chris laughed and focused on the car in front of him. There were two kids in the back seat waving to him. Politely, he smiled back and the children turned back around. "Well, um, what if he says no? Like not to bring you down, you're not his favorite person in the world." Chris hadn't thought about this before. He thought for a minute and he only got one answer. "Man, to be completely honest, I don't even care. If he says no, its not going to stop me. I love her and nobody's coming in between that.

Five minutes after their last discussion, Brooke decided to get a shower. It was five thirty-eight now and Alyssa was left by herself in the living room with nothing to do. It had almost been an hour since the guys had left. She got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She smiled as an idea crossed her mind. Her cell phone was removed from her pocket and she flipped it open. A picture of he and Chris was her wallpaper. Alyssa opened the messages and typed a little something to Chris. It read: 'Hey babe. Can u drive blake around or something for like fifteen minutes? Im getting his bday present ready. thanx and I luv you!' She then snapped the phone shut and walked over to the pantry.

Chris's phone made a little ding and at a red light he got it out from his back pocket. He opened it to a new text message from Alyssa. He read it quickly and hit reply. 'Ok. Ill try, love you too baby. bye.' The phone was replaced in his pocket and the light finally turned back to green. Chris hit the gas and the car slowly moved down the straight road. "What was that about?" Blake asked. Chris got nervous and lied. "It was Alyssa. She misses me." Blake laughed and looked out the window. IN his head, Chris had two ways to get home. One long way and a short way. Obviously he chose the long way and continued down to endless road, hoping it would give Alyssa the time she needed.

Alyssa filled a small pot with water and put it over the stove. She played with the burners and waited for the flames to start. As soon as they did, she opened the cabinet and looked for some mugs. She pulled two of them out and placed them on the countertop. Next she walked over to the pantry. Alyssa got out hot chocolate mix, marsh mellows, fluff, graham crackers, and a tiny bag of chocolate chips. She tossed the bag of marshmellows next to the mugs and put everything else on the island. Then she got a pan from under the oven, sprayed it, and laid down six graham crackers. On top of each cracker, she placed a few chocolate chips and a spoonful of fluff. She placed another rectangular graham cracker on top of everything creating six smores. Alyssa took the tray over to the oven and put it in. she turned the oven on low and waited. The water in the pot wasn't boiling yet, but it was steaming. She turned the burner off and poured a cup full of water into each mug. She ripped open two hot chocolate packets open and made the drinks. She kept the pot on the stove without the flames heating it. IN her head, she remembered how much Brooke and Blake loved cuddling up when it was cold outside. It was seventy-two degrees outside, there was no way she could change the weather. However, she could change the temperature inside. So she walked to the thermostat on the wall and turned the air down as far as it could go. She yanked Chris's old football jacket out of the closet and tugged it on herself. It was huge one her, but kept her warm. Still at the closet, she pulled out a big, wool blanket. She shut the door and laid the blanket in the dining room. This room was only used for holidays or other special dates. Alyssa then lit a fire in the fireplace in the wall. It took a while, but she finally got it to light. She grabbed a couple pine cones from the basket and threw them in the fire. Soon, it began to make the crackling sound she knew they would love. The oven beeped and Alyssa got up off the floor. She turned the oven off, but left the smores in it so they would stay warm. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and saw she had a new message from Chris. 'we r pulling in the development in like three minutes. Hope I gave u enough time.' At that moment, Brooke came down the stairs, holding herself because of the cold. She turned into the dining room and saw the blanket and fire. "Aww! This is soo nice!" Alyssa took the tray out of the oven and plopped all the smores on to a plate. "Glad you like it. Turn all the lights of and sit." Alyssa told her, feeling rushed. Brooke did as told and waited on the floor with the light of the fire glowing off her face. Alyssa put the plate down in front of her and then the mugs, which each had one big marshmellow floating in it.

The front door opened and Chris stepped inside followed by Blake. Chris had left the KAY bag in the car but shoved the tiny box with the ring in it into the pocket in his hoodie. Alyssa passes the wet-haired Brooke ad walked to the foyer. "What's going on?" Chris asked, realizing the temperature drop and the decrease of light. "Babe, you just go upstairs. Blake," She took his hand. "You follow me." She pulled him into the dining room and watched him sit down. "Clean the sheets, try to keep it down, goodnight and enjoy." Without any other words being said Alyssa hurried out of the room and up the steps.


End file.
